


don't talk to me unless you're lee seokmin

by hongjoongitsforyou



Series: seventeen short prompts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, platonic or romantic you choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongitsforyou/pseuds/hongjoongitsforyou
Summary: everyone has bad days. joshua rarely had bad days. but when he had themseokmin always enjoyed them(or: seokmin takes care of grumpy jisoo)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: seventeen short prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	don't talk to me unless you're lee seokmin

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt] : jisoo: don't talk to me

Jisoo was a lovely person. He was. Truly. Nice. supportive, respectful, funny, charismatic, overall an angel (don't tell Jeonghan though). Most times. Yeah, most times was good right?

Until he wasn't. 

Well, truthfully, Seokmin understood. Living with other 12 people is really nerve-wracking. Even more if you were a peaceful person like Jisoo (Seokmin couldn't relate there though), being surrounded by noisy people. And all of them had their times where they needed their space or just got grumpy. Soonyoung would get mad out of nowhere and stomp out of the room. Jihoon would lock himself on his studio. Seungcheol would put his earphones really loudly so no one would try to talk to him. Seungkwan would just burst into tears when he was stressed. 

Basically, everyone had their own ways of coping. Now, Jisoo was really something else. 

It wasn't really often that he would get mad, and it wasn't easy for Jisoo to get mad or grumpy. He was overall really mature. But sometimes he did. And boy was he grumpy. 

The tricky part was that his black mood (how Mingyu called it) was triggered in random moments. And the worst part, was that he didn't like anyone talking to him. He would close himself and not talk about anything that bothered him or what got him mad or sad. Sometimes he wouldn't even eat. It was bad because it always managed to get other members upset as well, but since it happened once every two months, nobody could really put against him. After all, he was the most stable out of all of them. Even if he closed himself from everyone else for like three days. Well, not exactly everyone.

Everyone but Seokmin

-

He had discovered he was 'the chosen' (that's how he called himself, cause it made him feel special) around their Going Seventeen comeback. They already had the confidence to the point where they talked feelings and problems. Usually the hyungs were the ones who less let their guard down. The more mature ones. And Seokmin remembers the exact moment that everything happened. He had been in the practice room where Seokmin was rehearsing a little (nothing) and watching Chan and Soonyoung practice on their own (more that really). In that moment while he was laying down he felt his cellphone start vibrating, and he knew it must have had been one of the members because they only where allowed to have their members numers, managers and families, and even if some didn't follow that rule (read: Mingyu), Seokmin still did. So he was surprised when he saw one the managers calling him. They were calling a meeting, something about "group unity" and that it was urgent. After all 12 of them were in a .  
Wait

.. 12? 

Joshua was missing. 

\- Jisoo is missing - Seokmin stated, as if the rest didn't notice the most obvious thing in the world. Seungcheol turned to him and gave him a tired look.  
\- I know - one of the managers started - He's in my office, and we'll start without him. As some of you know, Joshua behaved really oddly today, and was particularly rude to everyone. Now I would like to know what happened that made him into this mood. I would like to make this short so please-  
\- Hyung, I don't think it's right to talk about him without him here - Seokmin stated. He heard some groans and he just didn't understand.  
\- Look, Seokmin-ah Jisoo is behaving weirdly - Seungcheol started. But no. Seokmin didn't buy excuses  
\- No hyung. It's wrong. I'm going to look for him. - he didn't wait for an answer. Got up and started to head to their managers office.  
_hyung, we can't let him go, he's sensitive and jisoo will full on explode on him_ he heard Hansol say.  
He didn't care. 

Turns out Seokmin was right. Which wasn't that common really. After knocking the door (he didn't have the time to say he was Seokmin) that Jisoo was telling him to go _fuck himself_ in english and everything. He entered anyway and Jisoo was sat on their managers chair with his face between his knees. When he looked up he looked like he was constipated, but visibly relaxed when he saw it was Seokmin.  
\- Hey hyung - he cleared his throat - Are you okay? Manager-nim said you weren't feeling good.  
\- Seok-ah - Jisoo breathed out - Yeah I'm just, not, not feeling well.  
Seokmin decided to try his luck and impulsively got close to the older. Before he could even think it through he was turning the others chair and hugging the other. He did think two seconds after and thought that maybe the other would be more upset, so he tried to move, but Josh tightened his grip. They stayed a good five minutes like that, in the middle Seokmin crouching down because his back was starting to hurt. which ended with his face on the crook of the others neck. Jisoo layed his head on top of his. They were overall okay, and then  
\- Hey um, how are you guys? - Soonyoung entered the room  
\- Hey - Seokmin started enthusiastically-  
\- Soonyoung get out before I punch you - oh. Okay. 

And that was the start.

-

That's how it became. It was a dynamic that worked perfectly. During the three black mood days he would be the medium between Joshua and the world. And he liked it. He felt like he was important abd he liked to take care of jisoo by himself. It was rare that Jisoo would be on a bad mood while they were on shedules or on tour. It was mostly between comebacks. So right now, one month after finishing promoting An Ode, and a month before the start of their tour and their japanese comeback preparation in a couple weeks, it was obvious Jisoo would have his black days. Which he did. And that's how he found himself on Jisoo's room watching movies the older chose while eating popcorn because he still had his american tradition within him. 

Suddenly, Jisoo got up and looked at Seokmin with a thoughtful look on his face.  
\- Why are you doing this? - he asked him  
\- Why am I doing what hyung? - Seokmin asked back  
\- Why have you been doing this all this for the last 4 years? Is it for pity? Because if it I really don't need you pity oka-  
\- Hyung no - he made grabby hands towards the older until Jisoo sat back on the matress near Seokmin. - None of that. I can about you okay?  
\- I get that, but Seok-ah you're too nice, and it's okay if you want to go do something else

. .  
\- Ji it's okay, I love spending time with you, you know that, and I love you - he smiles and looks at the others soft eyes. - I'll always be here.

They ended up watching videos on youtube and eating snacks Seokmin had gotten. Somehow they ended cuddling and by their twentieth video it was well past midnight. Seokmin was starting to feel his eyelids close when he heard the other shuffling to look at him. He opened his eyes and stared at the other fondly. 

\- You know - the older started - I know you think you're the chosen'.  
Okay. He did blush. A lot  
\- You are though. - Seokmin blusehd even more. - Since the moment I've met you you've the nicest most honest and caring person I have ever met Seok-ah. And I just knew that the only person who ould be able to take care of me or care for me for such a long period of time would be you. I think over the years you never dissapointed me and you always manage to impress me more.  
Seokmin felt the back of his eyes fill with tears.  
\- And justknow that because I get grumpy once in a while and you take care of me, thatI don't say this as an obligation. If you ever need me i'll always be here. I love you okay?

Boy did Seokmin love him as well. 

[it's safe to say that everyone loved Jisoo. but during black mood there was a particular lee seokmin who maybe loved him more than anyone else]

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jonghohoney)


End file.
